The Perfect Way To Propose
by Celestial Requiem
Summary: Apa yang terjadi ketika Sakura menerima hadiah besar dan membukanya di hadapan semua keluarganya? Sebuah paket besar yang berisi mantan kekasihnya yang telanjang—Sasuke Uchiha. Oops... "Ayah, ibu! I-ini tak seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" / "Ha-Haruno-san, aku akan bertanggung jawab!" oneshot/AU/OOC


Summary: Apa yang terjadi ketika Sakura menerima hadiah ulang tahunnya dan membukanya di hadapan semua keluarganya? Sebuah paket besar yang berisi Uchiha Sasuke yang telanjang—mantan kekasihnya. Oops... "Ayah, ibu! I-ini tak seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" / "Ha-Haruno-san, aku akan bertanggung jawab!"

* * *

The Perfect Way To Propose

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Oneshot/AU/OOC

* * *

"Ne...Sasuke-kun..." ucap gadis itu dengan canggung, matanya tak lepas dari sepatu _Mary-jane_ merah yang sedang dikenakannya. Rambut merah muda panjangnya berterbangan ditiup angin, Sasuke masih ingat bagaimana cara gadis itu menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut pink-nya ke belakang telinga sebelum melanjutkan, "Bagaimana kalau...kita putus saja?"

Gadis itu meliriknya dengan kedua iris emerald besar yang begitu jernih, seakan mencari-cari sesuatu di wajahnya. Sasuke tetap mempertahankan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, menatap balik mata hijau gadis itu dengan tatapan datar. Ia melihat kilatan kekecewaan melintasi iris gadis itu sejenak, sebelum memalingkan mata hijaunya ke batang pohon besar yang menaungi mereka. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan canggung.

Sebelumnya Sasuke bertanya-tanya apa yang ada di kepala merah muda gadis itu, tiba-tiba saja datang ke kampusnya dan memaksa untuk mengajaknya bicara. Sekarang setelah ia tau jawabannya, ia bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat gadis itu tiba-tiba saja melontarkan kalimat itu padanya.

"Sasuke-kun tak pernah punya waktu untukku lagi!" Teriaknya dengan tiba-tiba, memberi jawaban pada pertanyaan yang ada dalam batin lelaki itu. Air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya yang biasanya bersemu merah. Tangannya terkepal di depan dadanya seolah sedang menggenggam hatinya yang tengah remuk. "Tak pernah mengangkat telpon, sms, atau chat—seakan-akan ingin menjaga jarak denganku."

"Kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi, Sasuke-kun selalu sibuk, kau tak memperdulikan aku lagi!" gadis itu berhenti sejenak, kepalanya tertunduk, ia mengambil napasnya yang tercekat di sela-sela isak tangisnya. "Seolah-olah Sasuke-kun yang aku cintai telah lama menghilang dari muka bumi..."

Sasuke hanya berdiri terdiam melihat gadis itu menangis di hadapannya, tak mengatakan satu patah kata pun. Matanya tetap memandang gadis itu dengan sorot mata datar seperti sebelumnya, tak satu pun emosi terlihat dalam kedua iris hitam itu.

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah sadar." Gadis itu mengangkat kepala merah mudanya, tangannya yang gemetar menyeka air mata yang mengalir di kedua belah pipinya. Angin kembali menerbangkan rambutnya, membuat helaian merah mudanya berterbangan mengikutinya. Sasuke selalu ingat betapa cantiknya dia setiap hal itu terjadi. Gadis itu mengeluarkan tawa kecil di sela-sela isak tangisnya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, sebelum melanjutkan dengan senyum termanis yang bisa ia paksakan di bibirnya. "Karena itulah...mulai sekarang aku dan Sasuke, sudah tidak ada hubungannya lagi."

"...hn."

Kilat kekecewaan serta luka terpancar jelas dari iris hijau yang mengkilat karena air mata. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil padanya sebelum mengatakan selamat tinggal dan berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu, dengan langkah yang terlihat nyaris berlari. Dan Sasuke hanya berdiri terpaku di tempatnya semula, dengan wajah tanpa emosi menatap lurus pada punggung gadis itu yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

Naruto tau ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke tiga hari belakangan ini. Di mata orang yang tak terlalu mengenalnya Sasuke masih terlihat seperti biasanya—pendiam dan tak terlalu mengekspresikan perasaannya, namun di matanya Sasuke lebih terlihat seperti orang yang raganya kehilangan jiwa—seperti zombie yang bergerak tanpa tujuan yang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sebelum ia menjadi zombie sungguhan dan menggigitnya, err itu agak berlebihan. Mungkin tak separah itu, tapi Naruto bisa menangkap aura ketidak beresan setiap kali temannya itu lewat. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto merinding ngeri.

Sasuke memang pendiam dan tak terlalu mengekspresikan perasaannya, tapi akhir-akhri ini ia berjalan mengitari kampus layaknya hantu penasaran tanpa emosi. Naruto bahkan pernah menangkapnya berdiri di depan kolam universitas di tengah malam, dengan mata kosong seolah-olah akan terjun ke sana. Ketika ia menuntunnya kembali ke asrama dengan menghujaninya dengan sumpah serapah sekali pun Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya mengikutinya begitu saja seperti mayat hidup. Ia juga tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun belakangan ini, bahkan ketika ia mengganggunya tak satu pun 'Hn', atau 'Aa', atau 'Usuratonkachi' terlontar dari bibirnya. Ia hanya duduk menatap tembok dengan mata tanpa ekspresi. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama ketika ditanyai Profesor Tsunade di dalam kelas, membuat wanita itu geram dan meninju meja di hadapan lelaki itu, _"Apa yang salah denganmu Uchiha? Kenapa kau tak menjawab?!"_ —Tsunade, mencengkram kerah kemeja Sasuke sambil mengamuk. "..."—Sasuke menatapnya kosong seraya berkedip.

Naruto bisa melihat perubahan dari cara berjalan lelaki berambut hitam itu. Langkahnya yang biasanya terlihat mantap dan angkuh sekarang terlihat gontai dan diseret-seret. Naruto telah berusaha mengintrogasi lelaki itu, namun usahanya tak ada yang membuahkan hasil. Mulai menanyainya baik-baik _"Teme, kau kenapa?"_ —Naruto menanyai Sasuke dengan baik-baik. Menanyainya dengan tidak baik-baik _"Teme kau brengsek, katakan apa yang terjadi atau aku akan menghabisimu!"_ —Naruto, mencengkram kerah Sasuke, menanyainya dengan tidak baik-baik. Hingga mencoba bernegosiasi, _"Teme, aku akan memberikanmu sekantung tomat ini jika kau memberi tau apa yang salah denganmu."_ —Naruto, mengibas-ngibaskan tomat di depan wajah Sasuke. Sampai mencoba menyuapnya _"Teme...lihat, Icha Icha Paradise seri terbaru! Mau baca?"_ —Naruto, menyuguhkan buku laknat itu pada Sasuke sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Jawaban Sasuke atas semua usaha yang dilakukannya? *Stare* *stare* *blink* *blink* Sigh—Naruto _sweatdrop_.

Ia tengah berada dalam perdebatan rumit dengan dirinya sendiri dalam rangka mencari strategi untuk membuat sahabatnya itu membuka mulut, ketika ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar asramanya. Ia nyaris berteriak dan bersembunyi di bawah selimut ketika mata birunya bertemu dengan iris hitam kosong lelaki berwajah pucat dengan kantung mata yang menggantung di bawah matanya, menyangkanya hantu gentayangan penunggu asrama sebelum menyadari lelaki itu adalah Sasuke.

Sekarang di sinilah ia berada, di kedai ramen kecil tak jauh dari asrama. Menemani Sasuke yang tengah menenggelamkan dirinya dengan sake—menyedihkan.

Mata birunya melirik kepala berambut hitam Sasuke yang terbaring di meja dengan tangan kanan sebagai penopangnya dan tangan kiri yang memegang gelas sake. "Oi Teme, kau baik-baik saja?"

"...hn." Gumamnya singkat.

Bagi orang lain yang dikatakannya mungkin hanyalah gumaman sengau tanpa arti, namun baginya yang telah mengenal Sasuke cukup lama, 'Hn' yang Sasuke ucapkan kali ini sama artinya dengan; apa-kau-pikir-aku-baik-baik-saja-dobe?-matamu-juling-atau-apa? Hn. Hn.

Sigh.

Ia melihat lelaki itu bangkit sejenak, hanya untuk menuangkan sake kedalam gelas lalu menghabiskan isinya dalam sekali tenggak. Sasuke kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Naruto menghela napas panjang, ia ingat betapa terkejutnya ketika mendengar berita berakhirnya hubungan Sasuke dan pacarnya.

Naruto tau bahwa Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang sulit untuk menunjukkan ekspresi mereka, namun ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Sasuke cukup bodoh untuk berdiri mematung seraya membiarkan gadis yang begitu dicintainya mengakhiri hubungan mereka begitu saja. Ia kembali melirik lelaki yang tengah duduk di sampingnya, memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang tak menyiratkan apa pun, masih tanpa emosi seperti biasanya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan _. Dasar sok kuat_ , pikirnya dalam hati. Sasuke bisa memasang wajah keep-calm-and sok-cool itu sesukanya, tapi Naruto mengetahui sebaliknya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sebelum ia kabur kembali ke Kyoto dan menangis di pangkuan Itachi.

Dan Naruto sudah bisa membayangkan reuni penuh air mata yang pasti akan terjadi. _"Nii-san!"_ —Sasuke, berlari ke arah Itachi, _"Otouto!"_ —Itachi, berlari ke arah Sasuke. Naruto merinding ngeri, sebelum menyingkirkan jauh-jauh imajinasi nista itu dari otaknya. Eugh terlambat, ia sudah mulai kehilangan selera makannya.

"Hari ini hari ulang tahunnya."

Er Siapa? Itachi? Maksudnya Sakura, tentu saja.

Ucapan Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia melihat lelaki berambut hitam itu duduk sambil memain-mainkan kotak kecil di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menopang kepalanya yang terasa berat. Ia membuka tutup kotak itu, mata biru Naruto langsung tertuju pada cincin perak dengan sebuah berlian mungil yang menghiasinya—cincin yang sederhana namun elegan, sungguh khas Sasuke.

"Aku berencana memberikan ini." Ucapnya dengan nada malas-malasan, kelopak matanya terlihat separuh menutup seakan menahan kantuk yang begitu berat. Naruto melihat iris gelap Sasuke yang memantulkan kilauan jernih berlian mungil itu, sebelum ia menutup kotak kecil itu dengan tiba-tiba. "Tapi dia tak memberiku kesempatan."

"Sekarang aku tak akan pernah menikah, menjadi perjaka tua, tak punya anak, tak punya cucu, hidup sendiri selamanya! Hiks hiks. Nii-san!" teriaknya seraya menangis tiba-tiba—Naruto _sweatdrop_. Lelaki itu sudah mulai mabuk ternyata.

Naruto memijat pelipisnya, mencoba menenangkan kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. Sasuke yang sedang mabuk kini tengah meracau tak jelas di sampingnya, membuat orang-orang yang sedang makan di kedai itu memberi mereka tatapan antara miris dan jengkel. Miris karena mendengar kisah mengharukannya serta jengkel karena teriak-teriakannya yang mengganggu ketenangan. _Tch! Teme brengsek_ , pikirnya kesal, ia membalas tatapan mereka dengan cengiran lebar di bibirnya. Perhatiannya langsung beralih ke Sasuke yang sekarang tengah merangkul tangan kanannya sambil memanggil-manggil Sakura, membuat orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat kedai itu berbisik sambil memandang nista.

"Liat pria tampan berambut hitam itu, walaupun dia gay, seleranya buruk. Tch, sayang sekali." Bisik seorang gadis pada temannya yang mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Oi Teme, brengsek! Jika kau ingin berubah haluan cari orang lain saja!"—Naruto, mengamuk mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Sasuke, dengan wajah yang semerah tomat. "Sakura!"—Sasuke, terus memeluk lengan Naruto, tak memperdulikan sumpah serapah serta pukulan yang lelaki berambut pirang itu layangkan padanya. "Kalian pembuat onar, pergi dari kedaiku!"—pemilik kedai, menendang mereka berdua keluar dari kedai.

Setelah beberapa menit memapah Sasuke yang bernyanyi-nyanyi lalu tertawa, lalu menangis, lalu tertawa, lalu menangis lagi, Naruto menghempaskan tubuh sahabatnya yang sekarang—oh Kami-sama syukurlah—tengah tertidur ke bangku taman. Ia sudah merasa cukup atas kelakuan lelaki itu, jika terus dibiarkan seperti ini Sasuke tak akan berbuat apa-apa. Ia akan memasang sok cool-kas itu lagi besok pagi, dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam sake pada malam harinya. Ia mengeluarkan handphone-nya.

Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika mereka hendak ke bandara untuk pergi kuliah ke Tokyo dan meninggalkan Kyoto. Ia ingat Itachi memberikannya selembar kertas bertuliskan:

 _XXXX-XXXX-XXX_

 _Hubungi jika Sasuke dalam masalah dan ia begitu bodoh untuk mengatasinya ; )_

— _Uchiha Itachi_

Ia mencari-cari nama itu pada daftar kontak handphone-nya sebelum akhirnya menemukannya, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia benar-benar akan menelpon nomor tersebut. Sigh, ia menghela napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol 'dial'.

Ia membawa benda itu ke telinganya seraya menunggu panggilannya tersambung, ia sedang bertanya-tanya ide gila seperti apa yang akan kakak laki-laki Sasuke usulkan ketika panggilannya tersambung.

 _Teme akan membunuhku..._

"Halo?"

* * *

Malam itu keluarga Haruno tengah mengadakan pesta makan malam di rumah mereka yang sederhana. Seluruh keluarga besar di undang, mulai dari kakek dan nenek Haruno, paman dan bibi, hingga ke sepupu jauh mereka. Semuanya diundang dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun ke dua puluh satu putri tunggal mereka yang tercinta—Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Mebuki menuangkan semua kemampuannya untuk menyipakan semua makanan-makanan lezat yang tengah tersaji di atas meja ruang makan yang tengah dinikmati oleh para tamu, mendapatkan banyak pujian dari saudari-saudari iparnya. Tawa, doa, serta ucapan selamat ulang tahun mengalir dari mulut keluarganya malam itu, dan Sakura tak bisa lebih bahagia lagi—pikirnya.

Sosok lelaki berambut hitam dengan warna mata senada mulai muncul dalam benaknya. Gadis itu menggeleng kuat, menyingkirkan wajah lelaki itu jauh-jauh dari pikirannya. Ia sudah bertekad untuk melupakan Sasuke, dan malam ini ia akan membuktikan bahwa Haruno Sakura bisa bahagia tanpa Uchiha Sasuke _shannaro_!

"Ne, Sakura-chan," suara salah satu bibinya memecah lamunannya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke wanita berambut merah hati itu dengan senyum tercerah yang ia punya. "Nani, oba-san?"

"Aku hanya melihat Yamanaka-san." Ucap wanita itu sambil melirik gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang tengah bercanda dengan sepupu laki-laki Sakura. "Di mana pacarmu?"

Deg, jantungnya berhenti beberapa detik. Tiba-tiba mood buruk melingkupi tubuh Sakura seolah-olah ingin mencekiknya. Gadis itu baru saja mau membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab ketika seseorang mendahuluinya.

"Sakura tidak punya pacar." Ucap Haruno Kizashi dengan nada garang, membuat bibi Haruno menelan ludah.

Sakura memberi bibinya senyuman canggung dan langsung melesat untuk menemui ibunya yang tengah memanggilnya dari ruang depan. Ia sudah berusaha untuk menghindari pertanyaan itu sebisanya, namun ia tak menyangka bahwa ia benar-benar ditanyai hal itu di hadapan ayahnya. Well, bilang saja seluruh keluarga Haruno tau bahwa Kizashi tak menyukai Sakura pacaran.

Ketika ia sampai di ruang depan matanya langsung tertuju pada kotak besar yang tengah diangkat oleh tiga sepupu laki-lakinya. Ia menarik napas dan menutup mulutnya yang menganga tak percaya, siapa yang mengirimnya hadiah sebesar itu? Sepupunya yang masih kecil berlari-lari mengitari kotak setinggi dua meter itu, dan ibu Sakura memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kulkas! Aku tak percaya seseorang mengirimi kita kulkas!" ucap Mebuki dengan air mata haru yang mengalir di kedua belah pipinya.

"Mayat." Kata salah satu sepupu laki-laki Sakura yang membantu mengangkat kotak besar itu ke dalam rumah.

"Pintu ke mana saja!" teriak sepupu perempuan Sakura yang tadi berlari-lari mengitari benda itu tak mau kalah—Sakura _sweatdrop_.

Keluarganya yang sebagian besar berada di ruang makan kini berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk ikut memperdebatkan isi kotak tersebut, bahkan kakek dan nenek Haruno. "Isinya adalah misil peninggalan perang!" kata kakek Haruno dengan ngotot. "Itu pasti guci antik!" balas nenek Haruno tak mau kalah.

Sakura hanya menghela napas melihat mereka memperdebatkan hal konyol itu. Namun ia tak menyangkal rasa penasaran yang ada di perutnya mengenai isi hadiah tersebut. Ia berjalan mendekati kotak besar tersebut, matanya menjelajahi kertas hadiah berwarna merah muda dengan motif hati yang menutupi permukaannya dengan rapi. Ia tak menemukan clue tentang pengirim hadiah itu selain kertas bertuliskan 'To Sakura' yang di tempelkan di salah satu bagiannya, juga pita merah besar yang mengikat benda itu.

Tangannya menarik pita itu dengan perlahan lalu menyingkirkannya. Ia merobek kertas pembungkus kotak itu dengan hati-hati, matanya bertemu dengan peti coklat yang dipenuhi ukiran. Ia bisa mendengar Ino berteriak 'Vampir!' dari belakang tempat ia berdiri. Sakura tak menghiarukannya dan terus menyingkirkan semua kertas pembungkus yang masih tersisa. Ruang tengah yang tadinya riuh tersebut berubah hening seketika, menunggu detik-detik Sakura membuka tutup peti tersebut.

Sakura melihat ke arah keluarganya dengan was-was, wajah mereka terlihat serius seolah-olah tengah mengantisipasi kemungkinan yang terburuk. Sakura menelan ludah dan berbalik ke peti itu, ia menarik napas panjang untuk mempersiapkan dirinya, sebelum membuka tutup peti itu dengan gemetaran.

Ia mengantisipasi mumi atau zombie yang akan menyergapnya ketika ia membuka peti itu. Tapi yang tak diantisipasinya adalah Uchiha Sasuke—mantan kekasihnya—berbau seperti alkohol yang sangat kuat, berdiri telanjang di dalam peti itu, dengan karton bertulisan 'Sakura, menikahlah denganku' menggantung di lehernya—di depan seluruh keluarganya.

Matanya melebar, wajahnya memerah, suhu tubuhnya meningkat, kenyataan begitu berat untuk diterima—gadis malang itu pingsan di tempat.

"Kyaaa!" teriakan memecahkan keheningan, membuat rumah yang sebelumnya sunyi menjadi kacau. Mebuki berteriak-teriak histeris melihat putri kesayangannya pingsan dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya, Ino langsung pergi ke sisi Sakura seraya mengipas-ngipasi wajah sahabatnya itu. Nenek Haruno berteriak "Lap, ambil lap! Taplak meja atau keset kaki pun tak masalah!" dan kakek Haruno mulai berceramah tentang anak muda jaman sekarang. Sementara bibi Haruno menutup mata anak-anak mereka dengan tangan, mencoba menyelamatkan kepolosan mereka yang masih tersisa setelah direnggut paksa oleh lelaki telanjang di hadapan mereka.

Sakura tengah digotong oleh sepu-sepupunya ketika ia mulai tersadar dan melihat ayahnya melangkah ke arah lelaki dalam peti itu dengan ekspresi layaknya banteng yang akan menyeruduk matador. "Ayah!" teriaknya seraya langsung melepaskan diri dan berlari ke sana.

"Ayah, i-ini semua tak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" ucapnya terbata-bata, ia meringkuk ketakutan di bawah sorot mata tajam ayahnya yang mengamuk.

"Lalu apa arti semua ini hah!" jeritnya marah. "Bukannya kau sudah putus dengan si brengsek ini?!"

Teriakan-teriakan serta suasana ricuh di rumah itu membuat Sasuke mulai terbangun. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut dan pandangannya kabur. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya ketika membuka kelopak mata adalah orang-orang yang kocar-kacir berteriak-teriak seperti kesurupan, anak-anak yang berlari dari kejaran ibunya dan seorang pria yang tengah memarahi anak gadisnya yang berambut merah muda.

"Sakura...?" panggilnya dengan lemah.

Suara paraunya berhasil menarik perhatian gadis itu. Mata hijau jernih Sakura menatap mata lelaki itu dengan berkaca-kaca, indah sekali. Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan betapa ia merindukannya. Sayang sekali momen reuni mereka tak beratahan lama, karena suara parau Sasuke tak hanya menarik perhatian gadis itu, tapi juga lelaki garang yang ada di hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia dikejutkan dengan tangan besar yang mencekik lehernya dengan kuat. Sakura berteriak dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua belah pipinya. "Ayah! Hentikan!"

"Gaki..." ucapnya dengan nada rendah, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke. Menatap dalam-dalam mata hitam Sasuke dengan matanya yang penuh dengan rasa haus darah. Sasuke merinding. "Apa maksud semua ini!"

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung sejenak. Apa maksud semua ini? Ia sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa, ia tau kenapa ayah Sakura memandangnya seakan ingin mencabik-cabik tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tidak tau bagaimana bisa ia berada di rumah keluarga Haruno!

"Ayah!" Sakura terus meraung dan mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman ayahnya yang tengah berusaha mencekik mantan kekasihnya hingga mati.

Sasuke langsung megap-megap menarik udara sebanyak yang ia bisa ke dalam paru-parunya seraya bersyukur kepada Kami-sama, ketika Sakura berhasil membuat lelaki itu melepaskan cengkramannya. Ia mencoba mengangkat tangannya, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa tangannya tengah di-lakban dengan tubunya. Ia melihat ke bawah, dan irisnya langsung melebar seakan mau meloncat dari rongga matanya. Pantas saja...

"Ha-Haruno-san, ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Aku bisa jelaskan!" serunya panik seraya mencoba melepaskan diri dari kotak tersebut.

Lelaki berbadan besar seperti beruang dengan wajah merah karena amarah itu tengah dikekang oleh paman dan sepupu laki-laki Sakura. Ia terus memberontak untuk melepaskan diri, sungguh bernapsu mencabik-cabik Sasuke hingga ke tulang. "Memangnya apa lagi yang aku pikirkan?!"

Kizashi berhasil menjatuhkan beberapa saudaranya dan melepaskan tangan kirinya, hanya untuk kembali ditahan oleh Ino dan para bibi Haruno. Sasuke menelan ludah, keringat dingin mengalir bersama rasa malu luar biasa dalam setiap pembuluh darahnya. Ia masih berusaha melepaskan lakban kuat yang memakunya di dalam kotak dengan Sakura yang membantunya dengan wajah semerah tomat. Mata hitamnya melirik tulisan yang menggantung dilehernya dengan tak percaya. Habis sudah harga dirinya.

"Tidak Haruno-san, aku, aku akan bertanggung jawab!"

Seketika saja Haruno Kizashi berhenti memberontak, tak satu pun kata-kata keluar dari mulutnya atau siapa pun di ruangan itu. Orang-orang yang berada di sana menatapnya Sasuke dengan mata yang mendelik dan mulut menganga. Sasuke tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dan memalingkan wajahnya ke Sakura, namun gadis itu juga memberinya tatapan horor yang serupa

"Kau...beraninya kau...melakukan itu pada putri ku..." ucap Kizashi dengan nada rendah.

"Tidak ayah, maksud Sasuke adalah—"

Tubuh Kizashi bergetar hebat karena kemarahan, dengan sekali sentak ia berhasil melepaskan diri dan membuat orang-orang yang menahannya jatuh terjungkal. Ia berlari ke arah Sasuke layaknya samurai yang haus darah. "Akan ku bunuh kau!"

—dan malam itu Sasuke membuat catatan mental utnuk lebih memikirkan perkataannya di hadapan ayah Sakura.

* * *

Yang pertama kali menyambutnya ketika ia membuka mata adalah cahaya lampu rumah sakit yang menyilaukan matanya, setelah itu barulah gadis berambut emerald besar yang tengah menggenggam erat tangan kirinya yang dibalut perban sambil menangis. Ia menimbang-nimbang apakah gadis itu kenyataan atau hanya ilusinya semata.

"Sasuke-kun sudah sadar!" ucapnya seraya tersenyum gembira dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Sasuke mengerang kesakitan, ia bisa merasakan tulang-tulangnya yang tengah retak berderik menyakitkan ketika gadis itu memeluknya. "Oops!"

Sasuke menghela napasnya yang tercekat di tenggorokan, gadis itu benar-benar nyata, dia bukan ilusi. Seharusnya ia merasa bahagia sekarang, tapi mengingat semua yang telah terjadi, Sasuke sudah tak punya muka untuk menghadapi gadis itu lagi.

"Maaf." Ucapnya pelan, matanya menatap lekat langit-langit putih rumah sakit dan berusaha tak menghiraukan isak tangis gadis itu. "Aku merusak pesta ulang tahunmu."

Sakura menyeka air matanya dan mendengarkan lelaki itu melanjtukan kata-katanya. "Aku sama sekali tak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi itu pasti pesta ulang tahun terburuk bagimu."

Gadis itu menggeleng kuat, membuat rambut merah mudanya berterbangan. "Menurutku, itu yang terbaik!"

Sasuke memandang gadis itu dengan refleks, mata hitamnya langsung bertemu dengan kedua iris hijau milik gadis itu, dengan senyuman terbesar dan tercerah yang pernah ia lihat. "Terima kasih telah membuat pesta ulang tahunku lebih menarik."

Sasuke bisa merasakan darah menyebar di wajahnya, membuat kulitnya yang biasanya pucat agak memerah. Ia berdehem sementara gadis itu tertawa kecil, seraya menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut merah muda ke belakang telinganya.

"A-ano Sasuke-kun..." ucapnya ragu-ragu. Sasuke tak menjawab, ia hanya memperhatikan rona merah yang menyebar di pipi gadis itu, membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ketika ia mencium pipi manis gadis itu. "Umm, tentang tulisan yang kau kenakan saat itu..."

Deg, ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berhenti beberapa detik. Rasa dingin mengalir di tubuhnya, mengingatkannya akan peristiwa di mana musnahnya seluruh harga diri yang ia punya di depan Sakura. "Apa kau...bersungguh-sungguh?"

Sasuke hanya melihatnya dan melihatnya dan melihatnya, menimbang-nimbang apa reaksi yang akan gadis cantik di hadapannya ini katakan. Jika ia menjawab iya, bagaimana kalau gadis itu menolaknya dan membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping? Ia akan menjadi perjaka tua yang tak pernah menikah, yang telah kehilangan semua harga dirinya, No! Namun jika ia berbohong dan menjawab tidak, ia tak akan punya kesempatan lagi untuk menanyakan itu pada Sakura dan well, tentu saja akan menuntunnya kepada konsekuensi yang sama.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah berencana untuk melamar gadis itu menjadi istrinya, oleh karena itulah ia berusaha keras fokus dalam kuliahnya, untuk mengejar kontrak kerja dari perusahaan besar yang akan langsung mengambil mahasiswa berprestasi dari Universitas Tokyo untuk dipekerjakan di perusahaan mereka. Ia telah berhasil mengamankan kontrak tersebut, dan hanya tinggal menunggu wisudanya ketika Sakura tiba-tiba saja minta putus dan membuatnya seakan-akan kehilangan jiwa.

Sigh, ia menghela napas seraya membulatkan tekadnya, ia akan menyatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Ruangan itu berubah dengan sunyi dalam seketika. Yang terdengar hanya bunyi alat pengukur detak jantung yang terletak di sebelah kanan mereka. Gadis itu membeku dan hanya menatapnya. Sasuke sudah siap akan kemungkinan menjadi-perjaka-tua ketika bibir bawah Sakura mulai gemetaran dan air mata mengalir dari iris hijaunya.

"Oh! Tentu saja Sasuke-kun! Tentu aku mau!" teriak gadis itu lantang sambil memeluknya lagi, tak menghiraukan erangan kesakitan lelaki itu juga bunyi berderit tulang-tulang patahnya yang terdengar mengerikan.

Ia tersenyum lega seraya menepuk pelan punggung Sakura, bibirnya membisikkan 'Aishiteru' pada telinga gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya. Sakura tertawa dan memeluknya semakin erat, Sasuke hanya bisa berusaha menikmati pelukan dari gadis yang sedang menghujaninya dengan permintaan maaf itu dengan tenang, seraya tak menghiraukan rasa sakit teramat sangat yang disebabkan tulang-tulang remuk di sekujur tubuhnya—ulah calon ayah mertuanya. Ia tak tau bagaimana semua ini terjadi, tapi ia yakin Naruto ada di balik semuanya. Tapi, hei! Lihatlah sisi baiknya!

Setidaknya setelah 7 tulang patah dan diantar ke rumah sakit menggunakan mobil polisi, Sasuke akhirnya bisa menikahi gadis itu. Lelaki itu menyeringai.

 _Rasakan itu, calon ayah mertua!_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Halo semuanya! Terima kasih telah membaca. ^_^

Saya tau kok fic ini berantakan, tapi saya sudah berusaha sebisanya untuk merapikan fic ini, tapi hasilnya tetap aja berantakan.

Saya bakalan senang banget kalo teman-teman mau meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk memberi saran dan komentar. : )

Alec.

* * *

Omake:

Mebuki masuk ke ruang kamar rumah sakit sambil menggandeng tangan kanan suaminya yang bertampang garang—wajah ditekuk serta bibir yang mengerucut. Wajahnya yang semula terlihat gahar berubah kembali menjadi haus darah ketika melihat putrinya tengah memeluk si kepala pantat ayam Uchiha, membuat Mebuki menyikutnya sambil berdehem.

Suara ibunya mengalihkan perhatian Sakura, gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik menghadap ke orang tuanya. Senyuman besar cerah menggantung di bibirnya "Ayah, ibu..."

Ucapan gadis itu berhasil menarik perhatian mereka seluruhnya. Gadis itu meraih tangan Sasuke yang tengah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia kembali menghadap orang tuanya dengan senyuman, keringat dingin mengucur dari tubuh Kizashi, ia menelan ludah. Saat itu juga Kizashi tau hal buruk akan terjadi.

"Ayah, Ibu. Aku dan Sasuke-kun...kami akan akan menikah!" Ucap gadis itu dengan bahagia.

Haruno Mebuki langsung melompat gembira seraya menggenggam tangan putri kesayangannya dan mengucapkan selamat dengan air mata yang mengalir bahagia. Sedangkan suaminya berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk, diam tak berkutik di tempatnya semula. Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, matanya langsung bertemu dengan seringai angkuh di bibir Uchiha Sasuke yang seolah berkata _yoroshiko-onegai-ayah-mertua_!

Seketika saja bola mata berkabutnya memutar ke belakang kepala sebelum tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai marmer putih rumah sakit.

"Paramedis! Dokter! Sakura panggil dokter!"

"Ayah!"

*medetashi medetashi*


End file.
